Some embodiments of the present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for priority based data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems, data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function uses a variable number of iterations through a data detector circuit and/or data decoder circuit depending upon the characteristics of the data being processed. Where a data set fails to converge, the read of a number of data sets surrounding the failing data set may be considered to have failed, or the latency for processing a data set may be significantly increased.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.